Prom
by choiry
Summary: One Shot. Mai and Naru go to Mai's prom and things get a little heated afterward. Lemony content.
1. Chapter 1

Mai spun around in front of her mirror, admiring her prom dress. She fingered the neckline- not too low, but still showing off her bust- and tugged at the straps, pulling them to show the top curve of her shoulder. She was worried about the back, or, rather, the lack thereof, but she had a "bustier," as the saleswoman had deemed it, and a little doubled sided tape keeping her chest somewhat secure and her dress from falling off. Her small blue clutch matched the deep sapphire silk of her gown, and the rhinestones in her hair and jewelry also matched the subtle design of the full skirt. She had gone to a salon to have her hair- pulled back into a loose, curled bun- and her make-up done; the bill was lower than she expected, so she'd even had enough left over to have a simple polish put onto her short nails. Taking a deep breath, Mai pulled out her cell phone and dialed Naru, trying not to touch her phone to her made-up face.

"Are you finally ready? I've been waiting for you to call for an hour, Mai." Naru answered, heaving a theatric sigh. Mai smiled at his clearly feigned impatience.

"Yes, I'm finally ready, Naru. Do you want me to wait downstairs or in my apartment? And are you going to tell me where we're going for dinner yet?"

"In the apartment; God knows how much trouble handling stairs in your formalwear is going to be with me there watching. I shudder to think of the horrible injuries you'd acquire without me. And not a chance. You'll have to wait a little longer." Mai could practically hear him smirk.

"Very amusing. I'll be waiting, then." She flipped the phone closed and quickly rifled through the clutch, checking for her ID, the bid, and her spare cash. Noting that she should have at least ten more minutes before Naru arrived, Mai walked quickly through her small apartment, locking windows and turning off the lights as she went through.

Just as Mai had very carefully lowered herself into her one armchair, cell phone and keys in the clutch and all possible dangers to her home neutralized, she heard footsteps, followed by a knock on her door.

"Coming!" High heels made the five steps to the door slightly wobbly, but she managed not to fall, and when she opened the door, Naru stood there, in a black tuxedo with a blue vest, holding a white rose corsage in one hand and his car key in the other. They stood there for a moment, both examining the other's appearance, before Mai stepped back to let him in.

She had nearly forgotten his boutonniere, but a conversation with her friends a few days previously had brought her attention to it, and a few discreet questions to Lin had provided her with the types of flowers she should order. Naru managed to avoid looking absolutely shocked when she pulled the small cluster of rose buds out, but he just smiled as she pinned it on and then took her hand to slip the corsage onto her wrist.

Traditionally, Mai and Naru would be swarmed by parents and relatives whilst they admired each other, posed a hundred different ways for pictures and told curfews and off-color advice. Mai had no family, and neither did Naru, as far as she knew. Instead, Naru pulled her close, hands on her back and head buried against her neck.

"You look so beautiful Mai. I'm honored that I'm the one sharing this with you." He kissed her gently, keeping her wrapped in his arms. Her only response was a hot blush and a shy smile, but Naru grinned and took her hand, leading her to his car.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked him, not really expecting an answer.

"You'll see."

Naru maneuvered through traffic, driving past limousines and crowded vans, and speeding away from various restaurants Mai had considered as possible dinner spots. After fifteen minutes, Naru pulled into the empty lot of a small park, one Mai recalled walking through with friends several times in previous years. He opened her door for her and offered his hand to help her out of the car, not relinquishing his hold once she was standing. He towed her along, mindful of her precarious balance, until she saw a gazebo lit with strings of lights. There were two plates with silver domes over them, and a bottle of sparkling cider and two wine glasses, along with cutlery and napkins. Sitting in one of the chairs, Mai watched Naru pour cider into the glasses and uncover the plates. An array of her favorite dishes was arranged artfully alongside a piece of chicken on each plate.

"This is… Oh, Naru, thank you! It's amazing." Mai beamed at him, spreading the napkin across her lap.

"You're welcome. May I suggest the pears? Lin was quite proud of them." He nodded at the pile of pear halved covered in what looked like cinnamon. Mai grinned at the thought of serious Lin sounding proud of anything and took a bite of the pears. Within a few minutes, she had sampled everything on her plate and decided to kidnap Lin and make him her kitchen slave.

"Good lord, Lin can seriously cook. How'd you convince him to help with all of this?" she asked Naru curiously.

"He was glad to help make this a night to remember for you. And he owed me a favor." Mai quirked an eyebrow at this vague answer, but Naru shook his head and went back to his dinner, carefully slicing everything with his knife. Mai did the same.

He stood up and helped her out of her chair when she put her fork down for the last time, putting the covers back on the plates and turning the empty glasses upside down. The drive to the dance was comfortably silent. Mai formulated her plan to abduct Lin, contemplating the details of preventing his escape, Naru's hand held firmly between hers. She let go when they pulled into the dance, pulling her clutch from under her seat while Naru turned off the car and got out.

She straightened his tie before they began the walk to the ballroom, clinging to his arm as she tried not to fall. He smiled slightly, looking amused by her efforts. They saw the line of students waiting to get in a few meters ahead, along with the security personnel and the chaperones, all eyeballing the slits of girls' dresses and checking ID of guests. Mai waved at a few acquaintances and chatted with the girl behind her about another girl's outrageous ensemble, agreeing that feather trim and only a four inch strip over the girl's stomach keeping the dress as a one piece outfit were definitely not a good combination, or, frankly, good at all. Naru and the girl's date shook hands and looked at the girls, not even trying to follow the thread of their conversation. Mai and the girl had moved on to a dissection of a different dress by the time they reached the front of the line and had to show their tickets. Mai and Naru found a table and put down Mai's bag, and then looked around; nobody was dancing yet, and the only other activity was a guided tour of the grounds, led by an infamously angry caretaker who was convinced that unguided walks led to lasciviousness.

They sat down instead, Naru's arm around Mai's waist, and talked until people began to head onto the dance floor. Naru finished a story involving Lin and some old cheese, and stood, pulling her with him. Despite Mai's laughing protests, he led her to the dancers, moving confidently to the beat of a jazz song. Mai laughed at danced slowly around him, swirling her skirt and twirling, touching him whenever possible. He finally succeeded in pulling her into an embrace when, conveniently, a slow song started. They swayed together, pressed close, while more people came to the dance floor. They stayed on the dance floor for several songs, leaving it to sit and rest for a minute. The table with Mai's clutch remained empty, so they sat down nearby, breathing heavily and chuckling.

"You are a surprisingly good dancer, Mr. Shibuya. I wouldn't have expected you to have such a great sense of rhythm." Mai smiled cheekily, fluttering her eyelashes and tilting her chin toward him.

"Was there a compliment buried in there somewhere?"

"Probably. I'm going to leave these shoes here; high heels are not good for dancing. Or anything, really." She tugged the shoes off her feet, tucking them under the table and standing.

"I wouldn't say they aren't good for anything…" Naru murmured, following her to the dance floor again.

The rest of the evening continued in the same way; Naru fetched many cups of punch and Mai thanked God for the tape holding her dress up. By the time the guests were beginning to leave, Mai was ready to go sit somewhere for the rest of the night and stay sitting. She and Naru danced one final slow dance, and then left, driving straight to Mai's apartment. Naru walked her up to her door and waited patiently while she opened it, following her inside when she indicated he should. She put the little blue bag on a shelf and locked the front door, kicking her heels into her bedroom and closing the door.

"Naru, I'm going to make tea; do you want any?" she removed her earrings and necklace as she walked, putting them into a small tray on her counter.

"Yes, please." Naru's voice came from a few feet away, and she looked up to see him watching her. She smiled at him and bustled around her small kitchen, boiling water and pulling the jar of tea leaves from a cabinet. Naru sat down at the table while she prepared the tea, and drank while she cleaned up.

"Did you have fun?" Mai asked, sitting across from him.

"Hm? Oh. Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. I take it you did as well?" She nodded in answer. For a few minutes they both sat there, sipping tea and smiling at each other, saying nothing. Mai stood up, taking her cup to the sink and rinsing it, humming one of the songs they'd danced to. She put the cup on a rack to dry and turned, nearly colliding with Naru. His arms came up to catch her out of habit; she steadied herself against him, trying to trip over her skirt.

"Sorry! I didn't hear you walk over. Do you want me to wash your cup, too? I wouldn't mind…" she trailed off, noticing for the first time the heated look in his eyes. She leaned a little closer, tilting her head and lifting her mouth to meet his as he leaned down to kiss her.

He ran his hands all over her back and sides as they kissed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. The kiss continued for long enough to leave Mai gasping when he released her.

"Wow. Um…wow…" she panted. Naru just smiled and led her to her living room, sitting in the armchair and beckoning for her to sit with him. She leaned down and kissed him instead, and wasn't at all surprised when he pulled her down onto his lap without breaking the kiss. By the time they parted for air again, Mai was straddling Naru, skirt up to her knees and everything pressed as close as possible to him. He kissed her again and again, hands becoming more adventurous each time. Within a few minutes, Mai was panting even harder and arching her back as Naru manipulated her nipples through her dress and kissed her neck, finding every sensitive spot and lavishing soft kisses on them.

She shifted, reaching behind her to pull the dress away from her skin, but Naru stopped her, standing her up and turning her. He pushed her forward and stood behind her. This time, he began kissing the back of her neck while one hand cupped a breast, teasing the nipple, and the other slipped to her lower stomach, rubbing circles against her skin and going farther down each time. His mouth followed the column of her spine down to the zipper of her dress, which he pulled down with his teeth. He slid his hands slowly to her waist and stood, pulling the dress slowly off of her, leaving her in a pair of plain white panties and the white bustier. Naru didn't remove those, sitting back down and taking her with him. Mai could feel his erection against her now, and was pressed against it when she sat back on his lap. Their kisses grew even more heated, and within a few minutes, Naru had her rubbing herself against him as he slowly kissed his way down to the top of the bustier, leaving a trail of kisses along its edge before slowly unhooking it. Mai moaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly; she ground herself against his erection, gasping. She had nearly reached climax when he stopped.

She stared at him, confused, but he lifted her up and put her into the armchair, panting. He ran his fingers along the waistband of her panties, making her breathing even more ragged. His fingers trailed against the smoother mound of skin in a downward motion, running lightly over her clitoris, making her hips twitch and eliciting a moan. He pulled his fingers back to the waistband and began pulling the panties down very slowly, tossing them behind him once they were off. Mai sat, unable to move, as Naru's fingers went back to her skin, ghosting patterns against her most sensitive parts, making her moan and whimper in pleasure. Just as she was about to tackle him and make the teasing stop, he leaned in to her clitoris and took it into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue over it and sucking. Mai nearly fell out of the chair.

Naru kept going, sucking harder and pushing more of his tongue and her clit. Mai was seeing stars, gasping and clenching her hands against the armrests, when he began using his hands; one went to her breasts, back to her nipples, and the other went to her wet center, circling the rim and he manipulated her clit. When he slid a finger inside of her, Mai's hands immediately clenched and her hips began thrusting against him, trying to get enough friction to build up to climax. Naru pushed his face closer, and added another finder, pumping inside of her and curling against her inner walls, trying to find any spot to increase her pleasure.

Mai was nearly orgasming when his fingers brushed against a spot inside of her that nearly took her out of the chair again. Naru noticed and brushed the spot again; Mai gasped and breathed a little harder. He sped up his fingers and slowed down his tongue, and within seconds, Mai orgasmed, gasping and moaning as her muscles stiffened. Naru drew away looking very pleased with himself.

"You liked that, then?" he queried, smirking. Mai beckoned him closer and kissed him hard in response, tasting herself on him.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes" she said, sliding to the floor and rolling on top of him. "But I don't think you got anything out of that except for a raging hard-on."

She made short work of his clothes, undoing his belt and pulling off his shirt and pants as quickly as possible. She kissed his hips above his boxers before she took them off, following the fabric as it pulled down, leaving kisses down his erection and taking the very tip into her mouth while she pulled the boxers off. He moved against her, but she stopped and straddled him instead, with the head of his erection against her clit. She shuddered when she made more friction. Naru inhaled shakily, and was staring to exhale again when she started to move.

She rubbed herself slowly up and down his erection, keeping her clit in constant contact. He pumped his hips against her as she felt her orgasm build up again. Much more quickly than with Naru's slow torture, both of them climaxed, panting heavily.

"We should do this more often." Naru mused, caressing her hip.

"Agreed." Mai tugged on his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. "But right this minute, I'm more in favor of going to sleep."

She stood, walking slowly to her room, Naru trailing behind.


	2. disclaimer

Because I am super-skilled, I nearly forgot my disclaimer. I do not own these characters, as cool as it would be if I did. I just like to make them do things. (How vague!) Read and review!


End file.
